


The Landslide Will Bring It Down

by feliciaafancybottom



Category: The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: Blood and Violence, M/M, Mentions of drugs, it's an iZombie AU i came up with months ago and am finally posting, izombie au, party on a boat, shit goes south, some bad descriptions of violence, wtf else do I tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 12:23:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14112261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feliciaafancybottom/pseuds/feliciaafancybottom
Summary: iZombie AU.Aleks ends up at a party that Brett invited him too, sans Brett. Turns out going to a party on a boat would end up being the worst decision Aleks has ever made, and he's made a lot of bad decisions.





	The Landslide Will Bring It Down

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is a little thing i wrote because my current obsessions are iZombie and cow chop. i couldn't get the idea out of my head and then @pacificrey wrote Bump In The Night and i couldn't not put this out there. i have more parts written to this that i may post later, but idk. i haven't posted something i've written since my myspace days. and now that i've dated myself greatly, i'll see myself out.  
> thanks for reading. <3  
> hit me up on tumblr tumblr.com/gusHD

>sorry man, couldn’t make it in time. traffics a bitch.  
Aleks sighed heavily and closed the text from Brett without replying. He was glad he had read receipts on, he wanted Brett to know he was ignoring him, no matter how petty it may be. This was his god damn idea, going to this stupid party. Yet, here he was, completely alone except for the hundred or so strangers milling around some industry guys boat.  
He finished off his drink and made his way through the crowd to refill his cliche plastic red cup. He didn’t even know a single person at this stupid party! Brett was the one who was invited, Aleks was just supposed to be his plus one.  
“Kinda boring for a boat party, huh?”  
Aleks raised an eyebrow at the taller man that spoke to him. “Yeah I guess. I don’t have much to compare it to, however.”  
The man laughed and wrapped long fingers around Aleks’ bicep before giving a small squeeze.  
Yo, what the fuck?! Aleks thought to himself, eyeing the dude suspiciously.  
Creepy Dude, as Aleks had nicknamed him in his head, didn’t seem to notice the looks the smaller man gave him, or if he did, he didn’t show it. “You want some of that good stuff, man? I got that Lucky U.” Turns out Creepy Dude was actually more like a Drug Dealer Dude.  
Aleks contemplated taking the drugs from the strangers now outstretched hand, but thought better of it. Drug Dealer Dude was sketchy as all hell, and Aleks really didn't feel like dying tonight.  
“No thanks, man.” The blonde turned on his heel quickly and walked away, off to find a cute girl or guy or something to pass the time while he was stuck on this stupid boat in the middle of a stupid lake. He cursed Brett for putting him in this situation in the first place, he didn't even want to go to this thing! Aleks promised himself to never let Brett live this down, that balding fuck. He could be at home right now streaming, or snuggled up in bed with Mishka and Celia watching Ghost Adventures. Hell, he could probably have even convinced James to hang out and they could’ve played some games and maybe fucked around a little bit. But no, he was at this god forsaken party alone, where the only person to talk to him had been trying to sell him drugs.  
Half an hour later, Aleks found himself standing against the railing of the far side of the boat, as far away from the music and main crowd as he could get. He pulled his phone out and sent an angry reply to Brett.  
sorry, man. I tried my best. You should at least try to enjoy yourself  
Aleks’ eyes rolled as he started scrolling to find the middle finger emoji when he heard a scream. He scanned the crowd and everyone in his immediate vicinity seemed blissfully unaware of the increasing amount of screams, he shrugged to himself before sending a dozen, for good measure of course, middle fingers to Brett.  
This time the screams were close enough to startle him, his eyes squinted as he looked over the crowd, most people seemed to be looking towards the dance floor. A few people seemed concerned, while others laughed, the rest looking indifferent. Aleks shrugged to himself and started to go back to his phone when he saw her.  
The next few minutes felt like a dream, the kind of dream where you seem to be moving in slow motion while everything else around is going by at 2x speed.  
A girl with a short dress and one high heel on came barreling through the crowd, flinging herself off the side of the boat. Was that fucking blood?!  
Half a heartbeat later, the entire boat was complete chaos, people were screaming, running, crying. Was that?-a fire had started in the distance somewhere, towards the back of the boat. Aleks moved around the crowd trying to find a life boat or something, but instead found himself covered in blood from different people rubbing against him. He pushed through the crowd, he swore he heard someone growl, a low guttural sound that ran a shiver down his spine.  
He found himself back by bar when the gunshots rang out. Aleks finally let a horrified scream of his own out as the person directly next to him was shot right through the head, blood splattering the entire left side of his face. He threw himself down and crawled until he was under a table, hidden away from the stampeding feet around him.  
He pulled out his phone with some difficulty, his hands slippery with blood and shaking as he tried to quickly call the only person he could think of.  
“Bored of the boat party, already?” James answered lazily.  
“James,” his voice was almost as shaky as his hands, he wanted to whisper but realistically the chaos was way too loud to allow that.  
“Aleks?! What is going on-was that a fucking gunshot?!”  
“James-I don’t know what happened, everything happened so fast-“  
“I’m on my way-“  
“I-I don’t think you’ll get here in time, dude.” The realization made his stomach drop, he was probably going to die here. At a stupid fucking boat party he didn’t want to attend in the first place. Fucking Brett. He’s gonna haunt his ass so hard for this, knock over all his succulents and bang his cabinets and shit.  
“No-just, just listen to me, just hide and I’ll be there soon, okay?” Aleks could barely hear his friends words as gunshots continued to ring out and kill his hearing.  
“James, I need you to listen to me, okay? You’re my best fuckin friend and I love-“  
His voice caught in his throat as a woman was tackled to the ground next to him, he could hear James’ frantic screaming for him to just breathe but he was too scared to even think properly, nonetheless do some god damn breathing exercises.  
He watched in silent horror as the drug dealer from earlier violently bashed the woman’s head into the ground, her skull cracking loudly. The woman was definitely dead, but the drug dealer didn’t stop, he continued to bash her head in, blood and bits of skull flying around. Why wouldn't be just stop?? Aleks couldn’t stop the wretch that tore through his body as he watched the man go down face first and take a fucking bite out of the woman’s brain. This had to be some sort of fucked up dream.  
"James-"  
He regretted trying to speak the second James' name left his mouth, glowing red eyes quickly met his own and Aleks just knew this was it.  
There was no montage of his life with Fleetwood Mac playing in the background, there was no bright light at the end of a tunnel, there was no well dressed man offering to help him to the other side.  
All he got was a searing pain in his right arm, and a fleeting thought about how stupidly cliche it was to die right before he could confess his love to his best friend.

**Author's Note:**

> i self-betaed so if you see any mistakes besides my life choices lmk


End file.
